Natsu's mission for Lucy
by sotsottan
Summary: Natsu created a game for Lucy to play along! Even their friends were dragged into this! What will happen? Will it be a typical game from Natsu or will it be better?


**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Lucy's POV_

i woke up from my beauty sleep and looked around my room. Good! No sign of the dragon slayer and his blue exceed barging my room. I was humming happily and went for a quick shower. Then after wrapping a towel around my body i approached my dresser and looked around for the clothes to wear today.

Locking the door, i summoned Plue to accompany me in the walk to the guild. The weather was nice and i was thinking about what kind of job should i get to pay for my rent and even new clothes. Its been a while since i can get extra jewels just to get indulged in a huge shopping spree. Whenever i mentioned about shopping, Natsu will give me a boring look and said, "Boring!"

I reached the guild and i opened the door, greeting the members. The others who saw me waved back and gave me a brief greeting. Once reaching the bar i sat down on my usual bar stool, i ordered a glass of milk from Mira.

Slurping on my warm milk, i looked around and asked Mira, "How come today the guild was unusually quiet?" Mira just chuckled while wiping a beer glass and said, "Because Natsu and Gray was not around."

"Did they went for a mission?"

Mira just shook her head and continued, "No. But i remembered Gray mentioned something about helping Natsu realized something."

"Realized?"

Breaking my thoughts, the guild door was kicked opened and here comes the destructive salamander. "Where are you, Lucy?" Am i hearing right? Natsu called me all in a sudden without even greeting the members? I looked at him with wide eyes and once he saw me, he grinned.

Then he ran to me, grabbed my hand and shoved something that looks like a letter. "Lucy, let's play a game!"

"A- a game?"

"Follow the instructions in this letter, then you will know!" Before i can asked for more details, Natsu ran out from the guild with Happy following close behind after he shouted, "Aye!"

"I wonder what game he was talking about?" Mira was smiling like there will be something big happening i sweat drop. Examining closely the paper that Natsu gave me, i read the contents.

 _Lushi,_

 _I disyded to playy a geme wit u! Go 2 te cake sop and find Erza!_

I was speechless. His writing was bad. He even have a lot of spelling mistakes! I looked at the clock in the guild hall and thought, "Still early. At least i can finish this little game with him and went to get a job!"

Then i ran as fast as i could to Erza's favorite cake shop. Once i saw her with a huge strawberry cake, i almost fainted. I approached her and asked sheepishly, "Erza? Why Natsu asked me to come and find you?"

Erza shifted her attention from her cake and once she saw me, with her eyes gleaming, "Lucy, come sit."

I sat at the chair across her and waited for her to continue. Before i knew it, she ate finished the cake and with a contented smile, "I never thought Natsu will buy me a cake just to help him in this game!"

"Wh-what?"

"Okay, he asked me to help on this and even tell me to give you a simple mission before i can tell you the next destination."

"I have to do missions?" I smacked my forehead and grunted, "I think i should just go home for the day."

"Lucy, wait!" I looked back and with confusion still appearing on my face, Erza continued, "Well, this is the first time Natsu doing something so seriously besides fighting, so please play along."

I sighed and nodded. "So what's the mission?"

She looked at me intently and asked me a question, "What do you think of Natsu?"

My face turned red. Then i shook my head. No! This is the dense dragon slayer we are talking about! I pouted and twirling my hair with my fingers. "He is loud and a glutton. He has weird appetite and used to invade my personal space. But he was caring and gentle to me. I can trust him as much as my own life. He will always take care of me to the extent that he might risk losing his own life."

Erza closed her eyes and just nodded all the while i was answering. Then she took out a book and shoved it to me. "The next destination is in this book."

"Huh?" Confused, i looked at the book closely and once i opened it, the first page were scribbled with Natsu's bad handwriting.

 _Lushi,_

 _U r lukky tat Erza didden kill u! Fine Levy in the laibry._

I almost laughed out loud and after saying farewell to Erza, i rushed to the town's library. I waved at Levy when i found her at a corner and she smiled while waving back to me. Then before i can say anything, she gave me 3 thick books into my arms and said, "Your mission is to find out the meaning in these books."

"Erm, any clues?" Levy laughed and said, "You need to get a word from each of these books. Good luck!"

I was crying in anime style. "Can't you give me an easier one?" The bookworm just grinning and said, "It was Natsu who asked us to set the mission. And i assure you, these are considered easy. Just look at the titles will do."

Curiously, i looked carefully at the titles of each books. There's one book named 'My Love from The Manor', 'Summer life', 'Lucy'

"Am i suppose to make it a sentence?" Levy nodded while browsing through a book. Then i started to say anything that comes to my mind.

"The summer Lucy?"

"Lucy love life?"

"Lucy from summer?"

"Lucy's summer manor?"

Levy was shocked with my combination and hold a big cross. "All wrong!"

"Then what was it?!"

Levy grinned. Then she pointed to the word summer and said, "Said this word in Japanese!"

"Huh, Natsu of course."

"Use the word Natsu in your sentence." I looked at the remaining words in the book titled 'My Love from the Manor' and in realization, my face blushed really hard. I hissed at Levy, "Levy!" She pointed at me and said, "You need to say the correct sentence before i can pass you the next destination."

I whispered very quietly in case others might caught wind of it, "Lucy love Natsu."

Levy beamed and handed me a paper. "Now, was that so hard?"

I swear to myself once all these over, i will kill her. Then i grabbed the paper and read it.

 _Lushi,_

 _i hop Levy wont giv u a hard time! i m sure u r smart than her, rite? Go find Gray and Juvia at water fauntent._

Natsu really need a proper writing class. All his spellings are so much wrong! I hoped he can read properly. Then i went out from the library to get to the water fountain.

Once i reached there, Juvia was still busy hugging a blushing Gray. I sweat drop and cleared my throat. Juvia saw me and just said, "Juvia won't share Gray-sama with love rival."

"Juvia, Lucy will not like me as how you like me, you know." Juvia grew hearts in her eyes and hugged Gray hard again, "Juvia knows Gray-sama will like Juvia back!"

"Lucy, just get to the next. I need to make her stop clinging on me." without any challenge, Gray just passed me a pink colored paper to me.

Ignoring them, i looked at this paper. I was wondering why it was pink colored instead of a usual white like the previous.

 _Lushi,_

 _I put Gray and Juvia same palce so Gray wont busy take of cloths fron of u. go c Happy at Fairy Tail_

"What the-" I shook my head and went back to the guild. I hope Natsu will have a good explanation on making me running around the town for nothing.

Opening the guild door, i saw Happy was busy giving a fish to Carla, which she rejected. I stood in front of the blue fur exceed and once he noticed me, he said happily, "Aye, Lucy! Eat finish all these oily food and you will get your next destination. Isn't it good to eat your favorite food?"

"I DON'T LIKE OILY FOOD!" I shouted and made everyone present in the guild looked my way. I blushed hard and sat down. Carla looked at Happy and shook her head. "That was too oily, male-cat! She will get fat easily."

"But Lushi likes oily food!"

I was shouting someone help me internally while crying. Then with a defeated sigh, i grabbed one of the oily fish and tried to swallow it. Then Carla took a paper from Happy's paws and passed it to me, "Just go and ignore this male-cat."

"Carla!" Happy wailed like his life depended on it and i just thanked Carla before ran out from the guild. Grabbing my breath, i read this paper that were saved from Carla.

 _Lushi,_

 _i thin i dont wanna rite any mor. Go 2 the park and fin the biges sakura tree._

"He really was not suitable to write any letters." Then i went to the park and looked for the largest sakura tree i can find. To my disappointment, all the trees looked around the same size to me. I was about to give up when i heard a familiar voice shouting, "LUCY! I'M HUNGRY! COME FIND ME FASTER!"

Going to the direction of his voice, i finally found him standing under the largest sakura tree ever. Looking carefully, i realized the tree was the same tree that flowed in the boat during the first year i joined Fairy Tail. Natsu saw me and gave me a huge grin. With my arms on my hips, i started to asked with anger in my tone, "Natsu, explain yourself."

"Luce, see the tree carefully!" I gave him an annoyed look and examine the tree carefully. Once i saw it, my face was blushing really red. "W-what? Wh-why?"

On the center of the tree trunk, there's a huge carving in warm glow that wrote something i never expected to see.

NATSU LOVE LUCY

Natsu hugged me tightly that i almost choked. His breath was on my neck. I can hear his loud heartbeat against my chest. Then he whispered to me, "I love you. I always have since the day we met. I just don't know how to say properly until Levy told me how you felt about me all these years."

Then cupping my cheeks gently, he pressed his forehead on mine and asked me something that i always dreamt of, "Will you marry me, Lucy?"

Tears started to stream from my eyes. Then i hit on his chest which make his face full of surprise. "What? Sorry, Lucy. I don't know you will cry. Are you hurt?"

"Natsu, we haven't date yet and you asked me to marry you?"

"But i thought asking you to marry me and be my mate will mean that my love to you is forever! I don't want other guys to come near you when we are dating!"

I looked at Natsu with disbelief. He grinned again and said, "So, will you be mine forever? If you don't want we can start dating first or-"

I hugged him hard and he was startled. Then i can feel his body relaxed and patted my back. I whispered loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear, "I love you, my dragon. And i will gladly marry you even on this very minute."

Then his lips met mine. We kissed passionately even though it was our first kiss. Then while still kissing, his hand took one of my hand and slipped something to my finger. I stopped kissing him and looked at the item. I squealed in delight when i saw a ring with a dragon wrapping around a star.

"It was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though." He chuckled and i teased him, "Since when the Natsu i know can be so romantic?"

"Hey! Anyway, let's go grab something to eat. I was starving."

He will forever be my dragon that likes to eat.

 **The End**


End file.
